Sirius Business
by ifyourelonely
Summary: Without the constant threat of exposure, Danny's life finally seems to be going right. Sure, the ghost still attack and half the things in the fridge are alive, but at least the government is on his side now... right? Enter Sirius Black, the magic dog-man that opens Danny's eyes to a world of magic. Add in bits of evil soul spread across Europe, and you get one weird scavenger hunt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Title and/or summary may change, no cover image at the moment.**

 **CH. 1**

* * *

It had been a long year for Danny. Between fighting off ghostly enemies and making sure he had enough credits to graduate, Danny had been forced into rigorously training both his mind and body. He was more than ready for summer to start. The ghosts wouldn't let up on their attempts to thwart Phantom, he knew that, but at least he wouldn't have to worry so much about keeping up appearances as Fenton.

He was just about to ask his two best friends and newly dubbed younger sister if they wanted to go to Floody Waters, when he heard a knock at his door. Danny looked up from his phone to see said sister leaning against his door frame.

"What's up Dani?" The two of them had gotten a lot closer since she'd been adopted. It would've been hard for them not to seeing as they spent most training sessions either working with or against each other. All of which was overseen by the Fenton matriarch, of course.

"Mom wants to see us in the lab, something about a new schedule now that schools out." Danielle had taken to calling Maddie and Jack Fenton 'Mom' and 'Dad' almost immediately. She had been thrilled at the prospect of having a family. Dani loved her nomadic life, but it had gotten lonely after a while, knowing she had nothing to return to. She'd always known she was welcome in Amity Park, but it wasn't the same for her as it was for Danny, she didn't have a home there, a family. At least, not until recently.

Danny groaned, but followed her as she left his room. "Stop your whining, you know as well as I do that the training has been good for us. Besides, this is better than leaving the fights to them or Val… or the Guys in White." The ghost girl shivered as she said the last one, the Fentons had managed to form a rocky alliance with the government organization, but that didn't stop them from pestering and threatening the Phantoms every chance they got.

Danny knew she was right, he would never give up protecting people, even if it meant agreeing to their Mom's training regime. Maddie was always careful to not overwork them, she just needed the confirmation that her two half-ghosts were properly prepared for any situation.

Danny didn't respond, but he didn't have to for Danielle to know he had agreed with her. The pair quickly reached the stairs to the lab and began their decent, they weren't surprised to find a woman in blue with soot smeared across her face and protective goggles, strands of red hair peeking out from the hood of her jumpsuit. Maddie Fenton didn't look any more frazzled than usual.

"Hey Mom, Dani said you needed us?" Danny was curious about what she had been working on, but he knew better than to ask, lest he'd have to sit through a long-winded explanation filled with scientific jargon beyond his understanding.

"Hi, sweetie!" Maddie pushed her goggles to her forehead and swept the back of her hand across her face. "Since school is out, I was wondering if the two of you would be willing to run some errands for your father and me. You know how Walker gets about things from this side of the portal entering the Zone, it would help us out a lot if you could go in our place."

The duo hadn't been expecting that, errands were much better than extra training. Danielle spoke up first, agreeing for both of them, "Of course, Mom. We don't mind." Her brother nodded along at her words.

Matching smiles graced their faces when Maddie's expression changed to one of both excitement and gratitude. "Oh, thank you!" Their mom wasted no time in handing out assignments. "Here, Danielle," The younger girl was handed a package and an envelope, "could you take these to the Far Frozen? Frostbite and his people have been sharing some of their knowledge with us, I wanted to make sure to send them something as a 'thank you'." Danielle put a Fenton Phone in her ear and propped the box between her arm and hip before she transformed into her ghost half and left through the Fenton Portal with a wave.

Danny turned away from the portal to face his mom again. She promptly pushed a notebook and pen into Danny's hands. "I know you hate it, but you're the only one who Ghost Writer lets into his library…" She trailed off and Danny could already tell he wouldn't like where this was going, "There's a short list of topics on the first page of that," she gestured to the notebook, "could you do some research for me? I would just ask you to bring the books back here, but we both know he'd have a fit if you tried to borrow one of his books. Please, try and make sure your notes are as detailed as possible. You don't have to go through all of it today either, you could-" Danny decided to cut her off before she could get too far in her nervous rambling.

"It's fine, Mom, I don't mind." She caught him in a quick hug and passed him a Fenton Phone. Danny scanned through the list. "This could take a while. I'd rather get it all done in one trip though, so don't get worried if I'm back late. I'll make sure to check in every few hours."

Maddie nodded and slipped her own ear piece in just as Danny stepped through the portal. As soon as he reached the dimension that rested parallel to his own, he heard his mother's voice saying: "I love you both, Be safe!" He and his sister replied to her with sentiments of their own before the channel became silent again.

* * *

 _-Ghostly Artifacts/Relics_

 _-Living Supernatural Beings (do they exist, what types are there, how many types, etc.)_

 _-Souls/Soul Properties_

 _-Ghost Cores/Core Properties_

Danny's mom hadn't been lying when she said the list was short, but Danny hadn't been lying either when he'd said it would take a while. He remembered to check in with his mom after he finished researching each topic. Danielle had returned from the Far Frozen by the time he finished his notes on various types of artifacts and their abilities. When he decided his notes on various supernatural beings (or 'magical creatures,' as most of the books had put it) were thorough enough, he'd already missed diner.

His research on magical creatures had been interesting, he had assumed that magical beings had existed at one time. He reasoned that Desiree had to get her wish granting powers from somewhere, and there was no way Dora and Aragon's amulets (which he learned more about during his study on the first topic) were purely of a ghostly origin. Aside from the existence of magic, his friend Wulf was very clearly not human. He'd never really thought about it before, but if the wolf-man ghost existed, then beings that had been written off as myths must have existed at some point. Despite his interests in the first two topics, it wasn't until he reached the third that all thoughts of sleep fled his mind. He'd gotten a little off topic, finishing up a section on ghost types, (not that it was completely unrelated; evidently, souls had as much to do with ghosts as ecto-energy) when Danielle's voice rang out over the com in his ear.

Though he denied it when his sister asked, Danny jumped. Her soft giggles filled the silence for a moment before she spoke up again. "Mom and Dad went to bed, I decided to practice my ice constructs and keep you company."

"How thoughtful," Danny muttered, only partly out of annoyance. He'd started skimming through the next section and was quickly becoming engrossed. He vaguely took notice of Dani's quiet swears as she attempted to control her ice powers enough to create constructs. She had been able to form crude ice sculptures for a while, but for some reason, the finer details of her creations seemed to evade her abilities. "Dani, listen to this." The older Phantom quietly read off one of the most horrifying concepts he had come across in his studies, " _'Murder is an act so terrible, that it will split person's soul. Dark rituals exist that can remove this soul shard and contain it in an object or even in another being. If a containment for the soul is not designated, the shard will latch onto a living being in the area, if there are none, the soul shard will cease to exist.'_ Can you even imagine that? Living without a part of your soul?" Danny shivered.

"I don't even want to imagine it. What kind of person would not only force their soul to split, but willingly live without it?" Danielle sounded about as put off by the thought as Danny.

"It says here that the soul pieces can be used to bring the person back from death through another ritual, since a part of them still exists on the mortal plane. So, I guess a person afraid of death." Danny's whispers made the conversation seem wrong, like it was something the two of them shouldn't have ever known about.

"That, or someone seeking immortality." Dani's voice was as soft as her brother's, she was afraid to speak too loud, the topic made her forget about her efforts towards perfecting ice creations.

Danny cut off her spiral of thoughts before it could get too dark, "I think that's enough for today, I'm going to start heading back. I can finish this up tomorrow." Danielle didn't reply. "I'll see you soon, keep the com on incase I run into trouble." He waited until he heard a hum of affirmation from her before saying his goodbyes to the Ghostwriter and starting on his way home.

* * *

Danny Phantom was passing through what he liked to call 'No-Man's land', a mostly deserted section of the Ghost Zone that housed only small chunks of floating land. He'd been trying desperately to keep his focus away from the information he'd just learned by thinking about how the land pieces got there. He briefly entertained the thought of a ghostly Pangea before the unmistakable sounds of fighting pulled him out of his head.

"Danielle? You still there?" He decided to let her know the situation before taking action.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" Her reply was instantaneous.

"There's someone fighting two of Walker's guards. I can take them, but this guy doesn't look like a ghost. Wake up Mom, I think we might be having a guest over." He turned off his Fenton Phone without waiting for an answer and flew towards the fight.

* * *

Sirius Black was not having a good day, or a good year. Hell, after Hogwarts, his life went pretty much downhill. Spending most of his adult life thus far in a high security wizarding prison for a crime he didn't commit was probably his worst experience to date. That, or dying. Well, he thought he had died. He certainly didn't expect his afterlife to be spent on a floating rock, nor did he expect the land of the dead to have a swirling green atmosphere. He had concluded long ago that the universe simply hated him, but he was questioning whether the universe was the only thing that hated him when two, armor-covered, glowing, green-skinned, humanoid figures flew towards him. He wasn't too surprised that they could fly without brooms, he was certain he was in some sort of underworld, he figured the dead didn't follow the same natural laws as the living if the Hogwarts' ghosts were anything to go by.

The two guard-looking creatures began attacking Sirius. He desperately searched for his wand, only to come up empty handed. He managed a punch to one of the guards in the face and knocked a baton away from the other with a lucky kick. Sirius had determined he was still alive when the guard he had punched struck a blow to his temple with his baton. He felt a trickle of blood drip from the point of contact. The hit had disoriented him. Despite his valiant (and unfortunately brief) attempt of fighting off his attackers, he knew he was done for.

He heard someone approach from behind him, but he refused to turn around and see who had joined the universe in its attempt to kill him.

"An unauthorized human in the Ghost Zone?" It wasn't until the guards let up on their attack to stand at attention that Sirius decided to risk a look back. "That's against the rules." Sirius caught a glimpse of unnaturally green, pupil-less eyes and a nasty, self-righteous smirk befitting of a Malfoy. He didn't get a chance to examine the rest of the mostly colorless figure before his attention was drawn away, yet again.

"Go back to your prison Walker, this one's mine." This time the voice belonged to a teenager. Sirius was too preoccupied by the ghost kid's words to think about his strange attire.

Prison? The universe didn't hate him. No, the universe just had a sick sense of humor and he was the butt of every one of its jokes. He escaped prison once, only to die. Then, it turns out that he didn't die, but he's going to be taken to a prison in the afterlife? He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry, but both emotions seemed too far from his grasp.

At Phantom's appearance, Walker knew it was time to back down. He was smart enough to know that he couldn't challenge Danny and win, not one-on-one. Even with the two guards with him, he knew the Whelp's power outmatched his. That didn't mean he was going to run away with his tail between his legs. "Rules are rules ghost boy, no exceptions."

Danny wasn't sure how hard the guy had been hit, but he concluded that it must've been a pretty nasty blow for the guy to be looking as out of it as he did. Phantom couldn't focus on that at the moment though, he had the warden to deal with. "He's from the other side Walker, there's no way he could've made it this far from a stable portal on his own. He probably fell through a natural one and ended up here. Let me take him off your hands, I'll bring him back to the human realm and he won't cause you anymore trouble."

Walker could see Phantom's eyes flit from one place to the next as he spoke, it was clear he was coming up with a strategy to fall back on if his reasoning failed to appease the mostly monochrome ghost. Walker gave the man a hard shove and he stumbled into Phantom's side. "Take him, the prison is reaching max capacity anyway. Besides, we don't have the resources to look after one of the living." He signaled for his guards to follow him before flying off in the direction of his prison.

Sirius wasn't sure what had happened between the two ghosts, he almost wished he had payed attention. Maybe then he'd know what the kid was planning on doing with him. If he was powerful enough to get the big guy to leave, Sirius didn't want to know what sort of plans the kid had for him.

Danny had one arm wrapped protectively around the stranger as he watched Walker float off. He looked down at the guy and finally let his grip relax. He floated away a few feet before holding his hand out to him. "My name's Phantom, I'm a ghost. Who are you?" He gave a lopsided smile as the man took his hand.

"Sirius Black, I'm a wizard." Excitement danced behind Danny's eyes. Sirius though it might've been because he said he was a wizard. (Not that his assumption made sense, a ghost should already know about wizards… right?) He was quickly proven wrong.

"Like the star? That's so cool!" Sirius shrugged, he'd never thought much of his name before. "We should get going before another ghost shows up." Without warning, Danny grabbed Sirius from around the waist and shot into the air.

Danny was still flying at top speeds when he turned his com back on. "Hey, you still there?"

Danielle's reply filled his head, "Yeah, I woke Mom too. Everything alright?"

Danny spared a glance to the man in his arms. He took note of the man's physical state before replying to his sister. "Everything's fine. Walker showed up, but he left without a fight. Get the first-aid kit ready though, one of the guards landed a hit. This guy's bleeding a little."

The older Phantom's instructions were followed immediately by the ghost girl's: "Got it, see you soon." Though finding one of the living unaccompanied on Death's side of the portal was a first, the Fenton's had encountered stranger situations in the past. Danielle cut off the transmission without another word just as the portal came into view for Danny and Sirius.

* * *

Danielle and her mother were waiting anxiously for Danny's return. It wasn't the first time he'd brought home a stray from the Zone; although, it was the first time said stray had been found alive. Usually, Danny's surprise guests were ghosts, and more often than not, they were animals or some kind of human/animal hybrid. Wulf (the humanoid wolf), Cujo (the ghostly guard dog), and Dora (who can transform into a dragon), just to name a few.

 _'Well',_ Danielle supposed, _'Dora doesn't really count as a stray, considering the fact that she had an entire kingdom to call home.'_ If Dani really thought about it, the only stray the Fentons had taken in was herself. While her adoptive parents had always housed Danny's friends for the few days they needed to solve whatever problem they had with their usual residence, Danielle was the only one they accepted as their own. Sometimes, her mind would drag her to a place where the only reason they treated her like family was because of how similar she was to their son. To a place where she was just his clone, a copy, someone they took pity on, someone who would never be a real person in their eyes. Sometimes, even she couldn't convince herself that she was her own person.

Luckily, those dark days were few and far between. Her new family never assumed she would like or dislike something just because her brother did, they never treated her like she was Danny, and they never compared her to him. As far as they were concerned, Danielle was their daughter, not their son's clone. They proved to her every day that she wasn't just a name on the adoption papers, she was their youngest child, their little girl, their blood. It didn't matter that she was created through a failed genetic cloning experiment by a certain fruitloop. For all intents and purposes, Danielle was the clever, mischievous, half-ghost child of Jack and Maddie Fenton.

Dani sat in her human form on an open space of the counter. Next to her, Maddie was nervously fiddling with the first-aid that she had set out at Danny's request. The two of them had carried a chair down from the kitchen for their guest. Danielle reached for her mother's hands and held them in place to stop her from checking the contents of the box a fifth time. The two of them exchanged small, weary smiles before their attention was drawn towards the open portal.

Phantom flew into the lab and landed with a grace gained from nearly four years of experience. The scraggly looking man he was holding stumbled forward when his feet touched the ground. Danny quickly grabbed his arm to steady him and led the man to the chair. When he sat down, Danny crossed his legs in the air under him and began to introduce everyone.

"Mom, Dani, this is Sirius Black." Phantom turned to look at their guest, "Sirius, this is Maddie and Danielle Fenton, my mom and sister." Danny set his feet to the ground and let the white rings travel across his body, turning himself into his human half, "And I'm Danny."

Maddie gave the man no time to comprehend what he just saw, instead she set to work on cleaning and bandaging the gash on his temple. The girl jumped off the counter and walked up to Sirius. She gave him an intense and curious look. "You feel weird," Danielle said bluntly, "Danny, do you feel that too?"

The boy looked up from a notebook that Sirius hadn't noticed before and flicked his gaze between him and Danielle. Danny slowly nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that. He said he's a wizard though. I figured that's what it was." Danielle's eyes widened and her head shot back to look at Sirius again. Her brother didn't notice her excitement, he had gone back to flipping through the notebook. "He also kind of smells like a dog," Danny added offhandedly.

Danielle appeared to have ignored the comment, while Maddie shot a disapproving glare at her son. "Danny, don't be rude." Maddie turned back to Sirius, "I'm sorry about him, he has a tendency to speak without thinking."

Sirius hadn't been put off by the comment, surprised and a bit impressed, but not offended. He was about to say as much before Danny began defending himself. "I didn't mean it in a bad way," the notebook was discarded on the counter behind the boy as he raised his hands innocently, "his scent just reminds me of a dog."

Sirius was beat to the punch again, this time by Danielle. "I don't smell anything." Maddie directed an exasperated at her children before shaking her head and returning to the task of patching up Sirius's wound. Suddenly, it dawned on Sirius that the people helping him were muggles, and he had likely broken the statute of secrecy by exposing himself as a wizard. He couldn't bring himself to care about that though. He was very confused, very far from home (if the American accents were anything to go by), and very much alive.

Sirius decided that he liked the Fentons, and if he was to expect them to answer his questions, he may as well give them some answers of his own. "I can turn into a dog," Sirius said, interrupting the siblings' argument about who had a better sense of smell. Three heads turned towards him and he figured that he could finally hold their attention for long enough to explain himself and hopefully ask some questions.

"Judging by the fact that you're using that box of stuff to patch me up instead of wands, I think it's safe to assume that you're muggles, non-magical beings," Sirius explained before they could interrupt, "except for you," he pointed to Danny, "I don't know what you are, but you best keep it secret from the American magical government, assuming I'm in America. I don't know how they'd react, but if it's anything like how I imagine the Ministry of Magic, British magical government, would react, then it won't be good." Sirius watched the three exchange confused looks before he continued. "I was in a secret part of the Ministry building fighting some Death Eaters, evil wizards, when my cousin, also a Death Eater, pushed me into the veil, a magical doorway to the land of the dead. A trip through the veil is one-way, we always thought that going through would mean death, but seeing as I'm still alive, I guess we were wrong. So, instead of whatever I was expecting death to look like, I find myself in a weird green world, floating on a chunk of rock. And on top of that, some ghost tries to arrest me for something that I didn't do. Been there, done that, thanks. I'm not really too keen on going back to prison for a false charge." More looks were shared as Sirius continued his story. "Anyway, now I'm here, and I'd really like to get back home. We're in the middle of a war over there. I've got to make sure my godson is alright."

Maddie's apprehensive expression softened into one of understanding as Sirius's steady voice grew shaky at his last sentence. Oddly enough, Danny's look turned sympathetic at his mention of the war. Danielle seemed on board from the beginning, though she did cringe when he stated that his cousin had been the one to try and kill him.

Danny stepped forward to explain his part, but his mom stopped him. "Why are you telling us all this?" Her voice had taken on the tone that she often used when Danny came home late from a ghost fight without warning her, unmistakably both weary and concerned.

Sirius didn't hesitate in his answer, "To be honest, I thought I was dead for a while, I guess this stuff just doesn't seem like it needs to be kept a secret after literally going to hell and back."

Danny replied first, "Walker's nothing, if you want hell, you should see Pariah Dark, or even the Fright Knight, those guys are spooky."

Sirius wasn't sure who the kid was talking about, but Danielle's reply answered that for him. "Did you just call the King of Ghosts and the Spirit of Halloween: 'spooky'?" The girl's brother just shrugged, "God, how are we related?"

Danny chuckled at her eye-roll, and once again stepped forward to give Sirius some answers. "That green place we were just in is called the Ghost Zone. It's where most ghosts are formed and reside. Because of a lab accident, I'm now half ghost. The other ghosts call me a Halfa. I thought that was pretty common knowledge though. After all of us ghosts turned the earth intangible to let a potentially dangerous asteroid pass harmlessly through, I decided to stop hiding the fact I'm Phantom, the whole world knows about my Halfa status. There's a statue of my ghost half in the capital of every country. I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging, it's just a little surprising that you don't know who I am."

Sirius took a second to let the half ghost thing set in before answering Danny's unasked question. "Wizards are pretty out of the loop when it comes to muggle news, I'm pretty sure the Ministry claimed they were the ones to turn the earth intangible, though I doubt anyone believed that. I've heard of Phantom before, but we assumed that muggles gave you credit for more than you did as a way of rationalizing magic. Hell, most of us didn't even think you were real. You're not really a hot topic in the wizarding world."

The almost humorous look on Danny's face was quickly overshadowed by one of apprehension, "Could you keep the Halfa thing a secret then? I really don't want to try and convince another government that I'm not evil."

Sirius didn't have to think about the boy's request, "Sure thing kid, not my secret to tell anyway." Relief washed out the anxiety in Danny's posture. The mop of messy black hair reminded Sirius of Harry. He really needed to get back to his godson. "I don't suppose you could help me get home?"

Danny's lips curled into a vicious smirk that reminded Sirius of his long dead best friend. "Depends on how you feel about teleporting."

* * *

As it turned out, teleporting was not like apparating. Sirius had prepared himself for the sensation of being forced through a small rubber tube. Instead, he was assaulted by a feeling he could only describe as dying. When he had said as much, Danny accused him of exaggerating. Sirius figured the half ghost was used to the feeling of being reduced down to your soul. He almost thought that his body had been left behind, but when he fell to the ground in front of the Black family home, he was relieved to find his limbs intact.

Sirius collected himself and turned to face Danny. "It's number 12, but it's charmed so that you can't see it unless the designated secret keeper tells you the address. I'm not the secret keeper, so you won't be able to see it." Sirius was about to stride up to the door, feeling rather smug about the half ghost being forced to wait outside after the whole teleporting fiasco, when Danny spoke up.

"But 12 is right there, between 11 and 13. It's kind of hard to miss, it's a lot creepier than the rest of the houses." Sirius didn't want to stop and consider what Danny's statement could've meant for Albus Dumbledor, his trusted secret keeper, but he couldn't stop the thought from entering his head. Sirius decided to hold onto hope and told himself that Danny's sight was a byproduct of being a Halfa. The kid had to have an immunity to certain types of magic, it was the only explanation that Sirius was willing to accept.

Sirius walked up to the door and let himself in. With a quick gesture to follow, Phantom floated up behind him. He shut the door behind Danny and listened for any indication that someone was there. When silence fell over the house, Sirius stomped over to curtains near the stairs and yanked them open with a vengeance. To Danny's surprise, the painting that was revealed began shouting. No one came to shut her up, and her screeches were beginning to give Danny a headache. A brief hope that Sirius hated the painting flitted through Danny's mind before he raised a glowing hand and released a fiery blast of ectoplasm in its direction.

A heavy silence followed the destruction of Walburga Black's painting. Sirius stared at the charred spot on the wall in dumbstruck fascination. His attention slowly shifted to the boy who effortlessly ended the life of his mother's painting. They gave each other matching blank looks.

Sirius was the first to break the silence, his laughter filled the house. Danny was concerned for the wizard's mental health, but decided that crazy laughter was better than the woman's screeching. While Sirius was distracted, Danny sent a clone to search the house. He may not have held any suspicion towards the man, but Danny could sense something else in the house with them. It wasn't a ghost, he would've been able to see his breath in the air, and it seemed to him that wizards were characterized by an odd warm feeling in his chest. The thing he felt had to have been some variant of a ghost, because the feeling he got was almost like his ghost sense was being blocked. It was the same sudden chill, just without the visible breath. Danny thought back to his earlier reading, maybe he was sensing a soul? He shook his head and decided to let his duplicate worry about it for the time being.

Sirius threw an arm around Phantom as his laughter died down to quiet chuckles. "I've been trying to get rid of her for so long, and here you come blasting the horrid thing to dust without even breaking a sweat. You've got to meet the others, they're going to love you."

"Speaking of which, where are they? I was under the impression that the godson you mentioned would be here." Danny was trying to stall for time until his duplicate returned.

The man hanging off his shoulders suddenly sobered. "Good question." He looked around with suspicion in his eyes. "They must've gone to the Burrow, it's the only place I can think of." Danny felt a light tap on the back of his hand. He discreetly turned his palm upward and felt his duplicate drop something in it before remerging.

Danny eyed the object in his hand as the memories of the duplicate filtered through his mind. He raised an eyebrow to himself at an odd encounter with a small grouchy looking creature before examining the necklace more closely. There was definitely something off about it, if the evil feeling seeping into his palm was anything to go by. Danny turned to look at Sirius, who had started pacing with a dark look resting on his face. "Hey, Sirius?" Danny called, interrupting the man's undoubtedly negative thoughts. "I saw this necklace," he let the object of inquiry dangle from the chain between his fingers, "and there's something really nasty about it. Mind if I borrow it for a while? I just want to see what's going on with it, it feels alive."

If Sirius was disturbed by Danny's observations, he didn't show it. "Keep the damn thing for all I care, everything in this wretched house is cursed. I don't want anything to do with it."

"Thanks," Danny said quietly. "I can take you to that burrow place you were talking about." Danny wanted to lighted his companion's mood, but it seemed that Sirius was more prone to mood swings than a hormonal teenager. Danny figured it had something to do with the man's time spent in wizard prison.

Sirius contemplated just apparating there on his own, but he knew that the Ministry had was of tracking that, and as long as he was thought guilty, he didn't want them knowing he was alive. The poor, unfortunate wizard succumbed to Danny's suggestion of teleporting again.

* * *

Once Sirius had recovered from the feeling of not existing, he made his way to the door of the Burrow with Danny by his side. "Is there any way you could stay out of sight? I don't want them to panic and attack before I can explain everything." Instead of replying, Danny turned invisible. Sirius whistled in appreciation. "That works."

A few knocks later and the door opened to reveal a very weary looking werewolf. "Moony!" Sirius shouted and opened his arms for a hug. Instead of mirroring his friend's excitement, Remus Lupin shot him an accusatory look.

"Who are you?" The glare Sirius received was harsh, but he didn't even flinch in response to it.

"It's me, Padfoot, Sirius Black, your best friend." Sirius's grin didn't falter as Remus's glare hardened.

"Sirius is dead." Sirius didn't see his friend reach for his wand, but the instant after Remus informed him of his death, there was a stick of wood being pointed menacingly at his face.

Sirius held his arms up in surrender. "Whoa, whoa. I crawl out of hell to see you and this is the welcome I get? Come on, at least ask me a question to prove it's me."

Moony's wand didn't waver as he heeded Sirius's request. "What's your animagus form?"

Sirius brightened at the question and he didn't hesitate to say: "A big black dong. I mean dog."

Before Sirius could even blink, Remus was crying out: "Padfoot!" and throwing himself into the arms of his best friend. "How are you alive? What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Sirius shushed him before he could ask any more questions. "Let's go inside, I promise I'll explain everything."

Moony led Padfoot to the kitchen where Molly Weasley was cooking. "Remus, who was that at the door?" She asked without turning around to look.

A chorus of "Molly, guess what!" alerted her to the presence of a guest.

She stayed facing the vegetables that were cutting themselves into neat, even slices. "What is it? I'm trying to cook."

She nearly dropped her wand when she heard Remus say, "Sirius is alive!" followed closely by Sirius's own "I'm not dead!" She whipped around to look at the two trouble makers with tears in her eyes. Molly gathered Sirius up in a tight hug before running off to fetch Harry and the other occupants of the house.

* * *

Danny watched as Sirius explained how he survived to a room full of people. He was floating lazily above the table, waiting for his que. To quell his boredom, he began walking intangibly through the table. He watched each person closely and tried to figure out their names. He was staring intently at the man whose scent reminded him of Wulf—Remus, Danny recalled—, when he heard Sirius clear his throat and (for what was likely the second time) say: "I want you to meet my new friend, Phantom."

Danny dropped his invisibility, but didn't think to move away from Remus before doing so. The man jumped away in fright. Danny backed away sheepishly. Sirius was absolutely no help, laughing the same crazy laugh from before. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. He turned to Sirius, who managed to gain control of his laughter. "Is this guy an ani-whatever too?"

Sirius calmed down enough to answer Danny's question. "No, why do you ask?"

He figured Sirius knew the answer to that already and just wanted Danny to show off, so he went with the truth. "He smells like a wolf." The room's occupants tensed at that, everyone except for Sirius, who just smirked.

"That's because Moony here is a werewolf." Sirius threw an arm around his best friend, he wasn't worried about Danny's reaction, even if he'd just met the kid a few hours prior, he knew that there was no way he would react negatively to something like lycanthropy, not when the kid's own condition was so similar.

Remus shot the dog a look of betrayal and anxiously awaited the boy's reply. He didn't have to wait long at all. "Oh! That makes sense." Phantom nodded in understanding with no underlying emotion as far as Remus could tell.

Danny was still standing in the table as he made his way over to the only other person who he had questions about. He pointed to a boy with hair eerily similar to his human half's own dark unruly mess. "And what about this one? His magic feels wonky."

Sirius's playful look was replaced with one of worry and curiosity. "What do you mean, what's wrong with Harry's magic?"

Danny turned to Harry, "It's almost like–" Danny lifted a gloved hand apprehensively and his eyes met Harry's, "May I?" Danny wasn't exactly sure what he was asking, but Harry nodded anyway. Danny placed his gloved hand to Harry's forehead and closed his eyes. He gasped and pulled his hand away a second later. His eyes darted to Sirius's. "I was wrong, it's not his magic that's weird, it's his soul."

Harry exchanged fearful looks with Ron and Hermione. He wasn't sure how Phantom could know anything about his magic or soul or whatever, but that wasn't going to stop him from asking what he meant. "Phantom," Harry said quietly, "what's wrong with my soul?"

Phantom didn't try to sugar coat it, Harry almost wished he had. "That's the thing, there's nothing wrong with _your_ soul," Harry didn't have a chance to feel confused before Phantom was explaining himself, "Dude, there's someone else in your head."

* * *

 **AN: This fic is mostly for me. It's not planned out at all and completely unedited (except for a** **brief read through to check for typos). It'll probably just turn into crack (if it isn't already). I plan on adding to the story every day, so new chapters will be out every few days (when I'm satisfied with the length of the chapter). I only wrote this bc I was craving some Danny and Sirius interactions. Expect characters to be anywhere from slightly to extremely OOC, it's been a while since I've read Harry Potter all the way through.**

 **This story is set after Phantom Planet and during Half-Blood Prince. Again, it's been a while so I might miss some plot points from HBP without realizing it. Feel free to point out any glaring mistakes in a PM.**

 **One last thing (I promise), since I have no plan for this story, I'm going to be taking all suggestions into consideration. If there's anything you want to see in this story in the future, let me know in the reviews. If I use your idea, I'll make sure to give you credit at the beginning of the chapter where your suggestion was implemented. I'm going to try and add in as many of your suggestions as I can, while still retaining some semblance of a plot.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait, I was hoping to make the chapter longer but upon request I've decided to give you guys what I have and make an effort to work on this more often. When I started this I really didn't think it would gain as much traction as it has. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and to everyone that has followed/favorited this story!

CH. 2

* * *

Harry wasn't quite sure what exactly Phantom was, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. Phantom's statement rang through his head. Harry was trying to find the words to ask the creature to explain himself, but it seemed he was rendered speechless. ' _What did he mean there's another person in my head? How could he even know that?'_ Some part of Harry's mind vaguely wondered how Phantom could stand halfway through the table and still be able to place his hand on Harry's forehead. Up until then, Phantom's entire body had been the same silvery, semi-transparent color of a ghost; but when his hand settled across Harry's scar, it had become opaque and obviously solid.

Hermione found her voice before the others. "That's not possible." Her voice had adopted a tone that Harry recognized to be the same one she used when Ron was being ridiculous. "How could you even know anything about his soul?" She crossed her arms and straightened her posture. Out of defiance or defense, Harry didn't know.

Phantom didn't appear to be put off by her response or know-it-all attitude; in fact, Harry thought he caught a fond look in the possible-ghost-thing's eye, but it was gone too quickly for him to be sure.

The bushy haired girl to Harry's right reminded Danny of Jazz. The way she carried herself, the way she refused to believe anything without an explanation or proof, she'd spoken all of two sentences to him and he could already tell he was going to have a difficult time convincing her he was only trying to help. "It's kind of hard to explain," Danny started, "I can sense when there are ghosts around. I guess you could say it's a sixth sense. As part of that, I'm also more sensitive to souls and magic," he paused for a second, "well… I think. I'm sort of new to this part of it. I've never really been around souls without bodies of their own, or living magic-users."

"W-what do you mean by 'living'?" The shaky, fear stricken question came from the red head to Harry's left.

Danny didn't hesitate in his response. "Most of my friends are ghosts. Come to think of it, most of my enemies are too." The people around the table stared at him, Danny nervously decided to fold his legs under him and hover above the table again, his color returning along with his tangibility.

Harry finally snapped out of his daze. "What do I do Phantom? Why are there two souls in my body?"

Danny held a contemplative look, trying to block out the curious gazes of the others while he thought of what to tell Harry. "I don't, uh… know much about it," Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "but, it feels like there's only a piece of a soul in there."

Harry watched Phantom's look darken into something almost menacing before he continued. "The only way for that to happen is for someone to perform a dark ritual. I can get it out, but you have to trust me." Harry didn't know what other options he had, nor did he care to consider them. He wanted the thing invading his body out of his head as soon as possible. If his godfather could trust this Phantom, then Harry figured he was alright.

Harry nodded, "Alright Phantom, get this thing out of my head." He caught Ron's weary look and didn't miss Hermione's silent warning, but he tried not to think about the possible consequences of trusting the entity.

When people were overshadowed normally, Danny could use a special type of ectoplasmic blast to push a ghost out of its host, but some part of him knew that wouldn't work on a soul shard, let alone one as dark as the one he sensed. He figured he would have to overshadow Harry himself and force the soul shard out.

As always, Danny hated the sensation of taking over someone else's body. He made an effort to keep himself from taking control of Harry and instead tried to infiltrate his mind in a way similar to that of entering a dream. He'd never attempted to do so to someone awake, but seeing as the soul was just in his head and not overpowering the boy's body, Danny figured the dream invasion tactic to be the best way to go about it.

Danny found that he didn't exactly have a body in this state, only a consciousness, a metaphysical presence. It unnerved him, but he quickly realized he could navigate Harry's mind easily enough even without a physical existence. It didn't take long for Danny to locate the soul shard, its presence in Harry's mind was overbearing, he was surprised that no one noticed it sooner.

Danny mentally reached towards the shard, forcing himself to push past the wave of negative emotions that tried to deter him. He wasn't quite sure what to do to get the thing out, but he couldn't give up without trying so he decided to force the soul out through will power and determination, the way he would have if a ghost tried to invade his human half's body. It didn't work.

He tried imagining his hands physically pushing the soul out, but that turned out to be a bust as well. The only thing Danny could think of was to imagine sending an ecto-blast at the thing. The familiar presence of ectoplasm seemed to fill Harry's mind, and the shard felt as if it had flinched and recoiled, but aside from that the 'blast' didn't do much.

The ectoplasmic based attack was the only one that had any effect on the thing, so Danny assumed that his ghost powers were the way to go about destroying it. He tried a larger blast but it didn't do much more damage than the first. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

 _'Oh man, poor Harry's going to have a killer headache after this.'_ Then Danny let out his strongest attack, the ghostly wail.

* * *

Harry came out of his dream like state and shook his head to get rid of the fog. The first thing he noticed was the awful migraine he was sporting. The second was Phantom, along with the rest of the people in the room, shooting him worried looks. Despite is nausea and pounding head, Harry felt lighter, like an invisible weight had been lifted.

"You should probably lie down," Phantom whispered.

Harry looked up at him, cringing at the light streaming in from the kitchen windows. "Yeah, good idea." With that Harry headed upstairs to rest.

Sirius watched as his godson as he fumbled his way out of the kitchen. "What did you do to him?" All eyes turned to a sheepish Danny.

"The thing wouldn't budge, so I had to get out the big guns." The ghost fiddled with his hair nervously, "I, uh... used this power that's basically a really loud scream. He probably has a migraine."

Molly looked furious, as did most of the table, but Sirius couldn't hold back his laugh. "You yelled at it?"

Danny shot his hands up in defense, "Hey, it worked, didn't it?" It certainly did, Sirius didn't think he was ever going to forget the smoke like apparition that flew out of Harry's scar, nor the shriek it let out. "That soul shard felt exactly like the one in the amulet I borrowed from you. I don't think I can get it out the same way though. The necklace is an object, it wasn't alive until the soul started living in it. Which means I can't overshadow it like I did to Harry. You're probably going to have to find some crazy powerful weapon to destroy it with. I can ask around the Zone about it, but I don't think I'll get anywhere."

Everyone in the room stared at Phantom, unsure what to make of him and the information he just provided.

Danny was exhausted, staying in ghost mode for several hours, teleporting long distance (twice!), and using his ghostly wait on top of that? It was a miracle he hadn't transformed back yet, he was just barely holding back the transformation rings. There was no way he could make it home in his state, Danny needed to rest. "Is there anywhere I could lay down? That took a lot out of me." He tried to share a meaningful look with his new friend, but Sirius didn't seem to understand how critical it was for Danny to get some rest in private.

It was the red headed woman who Sirius had called 'Molly', that spoke up first. "Of course, dear, there's a room upstairs you can use." Danny didn't wait for further instructions, he flew straight up through the ceiling and into the nearest empty room. He made sure to lock the door before letting himself pass out on the bed.

* * *

When Danny woke up a few hours later he checked the lock on the door before pulling out his Fenton Phone. He crossed his fingers and switched the device on. The Fentons had never tested the range on them, they never needed to; he figured if they could work across dimensions, then they could probably work on opposite sides of the Atlantic.

"Any one there? Mom? Dani?" His questions were met with silence. Danny reasoned that silence was better than static and came to the conclusion that no one had their comms on. He decided to leave his in, someone would notice the blinking light that signaled an open channel and contact him eventually. With a whispered "Going ghost", Fenton became Phantom once again. He unlocked the door and left to find Sirius.

He wasn't hard to locate, even if Danny ignored his newfound ability to sense a wizard and the smell of dog. Sirius wasn't exactly subtle. Danny heard shouting and bolted towards the source. He found the group outside, he didn't have time to assess the situation before his instincts screamed at him to duck. He dropped a few feet in the air and looked up just in time to see a ball flying through the place he'd been a moment ago. He shifted into a defensive stance and risked a glance around.

Danny let himself relax and float to the ground when he realized the wizards were playing a game of some sort. He watched idly as they flew through the air on brooms while throwing different sized balls around. Danny didn't even try to understand the rule of the game, instead resigning himself to waiting for the game to end so he could talk to Sirius.

Danny started making small ice constructs. He was almost through making a snow globe (with real snow) when the brunette that reminded him of Jazz startled him out of his concentrated state.

"How are you doing that?" Danny jumped at her sudden presence and lunged to catch the snow globe before it could hit the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Danny smiled, "Don't worry about it," he paused before remembering her question. "It's one of my powers, I can make ice. The smaller, more detailed the sculptures help me to exercise control over my abilities and manage my energy consumption. It's a form of training." Danny watched her nod enthusiastically. "Sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

The girl flushed slightly and hurriedly introduced herself as Hermione. "What are you exactly? We all thought you were a ghost at first but you can touch things and you look solid, you even have color and these powers that I've never seen before. I can't think of any magical creature like that. I tried asking Sirius, but he just said to let you explain." Hermione took a breath and looked as if she was going to continue, but Danny took the opportunity to answer her question before she could go on theorizing.

"I'm a ghost. All the ghosts I've met are like me, but I've read about other types. For the most part ghosts are born from an obsession and form in the Ghost Zone. We all draw our energy from there. It sounds like they type of ghost you're talking about though is one of those anomalies. I don't know the proper name for them, but they were formed outside of the ghost zone, so they can't draw energy from it. That type is always intangible and colorless, some of them can turn invisible though." Danny didn't get to pause in his explanation for very long before Hermione was asking another question.

"What about poltergeists?"

"They're tied to a specific place, or object. They can pull energy from that in the same way normal ghosts pull from the Zone. It's not as powerful, so poltergeists are intangible unless they want to touch something." Danny glanced up and noticed the game was over, he decided to cut his conversation short so he could talk to Sirius. "I've got to go, but I have a ton of research and notes on this stuff. I'd be happy to get you copies if you'd like."

Hermione's hair bounced as she nodded her head vigorously. "I'd love that! Thank you so much, Phantom!"

Danny waved at her as he flew to Sirius. He caught the man just before he went inside. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to head home." Sirius looked upset, but nodded anyway, "I'll come back once I've figured out that amulet though, maybe next time I'll be able to meet everyone properly." Danny smiled at this new friend.

"Alright, I'll let Molly know you're leaving. Thanks again for bringing me back." If Danny had asked, he was sure that Sirius would deny the tears forming in his eyes.


End file.
